World of Hurt
by Chuu1
Summary: After a year the starlights come back... But only to find trouble... Read... You'll see ^+^
1. The begining, two girls race with time

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters of the show or that have anything to do with it.. What I do own is, most of the concept for this, and any other character besides Jason because he belongs to Julie.  
  
Note 2: This story will not follow the same exact plot of Sailor Moon as Julie and I cut her from the story, taking her place is Hiyuri.  
  
Note 3: This story is based on mine and Julie's guild... If any of you would like some information or would like to join email me at Imperialsmercury@aol.com or Julie at II Kumori II@aol.com   
You can read now ^_^ Sorry to talk so... Also it would be nice of you to review!  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The begining, two girls race with time  
  
  
It all started one sunny summer day, when the shine of the sun seemed to fade, and everything became dark. It seemed like a sudden attack from above, but truth be told it came from below. That's right, this time it was almost like the devil himself was bringing hell to earth. Screams could be heard all around and at the rate things were going it wouldn't be a surprise if everyone died in an hour.  
  
  
"Oh no... This is not good.." The girl said looking up from her books, "This is not good at all... It's the coming of death, the one Rei warned of.." warning bells went off in her head as she tried to get in touch with her friends, on her communicator, but she got nothing.  
  
  
"This can't be happening! Not yet... It's too soon! Rei said it was coming... But it can't be this soon! I'm not ready to die... Not yet..." Another girl said as she ran around the house looking for a phone, her communicator, ANYTHING, "please don't let it be time... please..."  
  
  
"Oh God.. I can't get a hold of anyone!" She continued to contact one of her friends when finally she got someone. "Phew good... Listen to me... We have to henshin and go out there... These people who ever they are... They mean business... Help me get a hold of everyone... Please?"   
  
  
"Sure thing Hiyuri... We'll be there as soon as we can... Until then go try to hold them off, the best you can...Hurry or it'll be to late!" the other girl yelled at her.  
  
  
"Oh my... Ami look out your window.... NOW!" Hiyuri yelled into her communicator, as she looked out the window.  
  
  
"Oh no! Hiyuri it's gone! Everything... Is gone... What's going on!" Ami yelled into the communicator as everything started to shake violently, as if the whole planet were to break into pieces.   
  
  
"Ami.. Get outta there! " Hiyuri yelled into her communicator as she ran out of her apartment, hoping that all the others would be alright seeing as though the only person she could get in touch with was Ami. 


	2. The wrath of Jason, Hiyuri's plea for he...

Note: The only things I own so far are the concept for this, though it seems alittle like another story I read, which I got maybe one or two ideas from it, and Angel, this chapter was altered so younger people could read it -.-  
  
Chapter 2: The wrath of Jason, Hiyuri's plea for help  
  
  
Soon the world was still, and everything was silent. It was hard to believe that in 15 minutes the whole of Tokyo was destroyed. But 10 friends still were left standing, but none of them knew where they were or if any of them were alright.  
  
  
"GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU!" Hiyuri yelled as loud as she could trying to find someone.. Anyone...   
  
  
"Hiyuri? Hiyuri!" the boy yelled as he ran at her, clinging to her when he got close enough.  
  
  
"Jason... That's not like you... You don't freely cling to people... Especially me... You hate me!" Hiyuri felt a strange uneasiness run through her as Jason clung to her.  
  
  
"That's right Hiyuri... It's not like me... Because I'm not the Jason you know..." he said with a smile, and he clung tighter to Hiyuri.  
  
  
"Jason... Let go of me! Please!" Hiyuri begged trying to get away from him, but only hurting herself.  
  
  
"Why fight it Hiyuri? Just give into it... Give in to my new master! I'm sure he'd love for you to be his queen... Or maybe he want's to kill you..." Jason whispered in her ear, which mad her scream.  
  
  
"Why do you scream so Hiyuri? I know you love me." He laughed as he pushed a now sitting up Hiyuri down and on her back.  
  
  
"Jason... What are you doing! Get off of me!" She screamed loudly, in hopes that someone anyone, if there was anyone left other then herself and Jason, would help her.  
  
What happened next made Hiyuri sick, she felt so horrible. For a number of minutes after he had proceeded to have his fun with her, he took out a sword and sliced her on a little diagonal from above her heart to the middle of her chest. Which brought on more crying and screams.  
  
  
"OWW!!!! AHH! YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD! I'll get you for this!" She yelled into his face then broke down into sobs.  
  
  
"Yeah okay Hiyuri... Since your ashamed of your self at the moment.. I think you'd rather be dead! And I would be more then happy to aid you with your death if you wish." He said then broke out into an evil laughter.  
  
  
"No... I think I have some friends coming for a visit Jason... You'd better run if you know what's good for you..." Hiyuri said watching the sky, though it wasn't really night she could see three shooting stars approaching earth.  
  
  
"Wha... The hell... " He said as he looked up and saw what she saw, "oh great... Them again... I'll be back to finish with you later, love. Bye for now" He bent down and whispered into her ear before leaving her there alone with no cloths, and a big gash in her chest.  
********  
  
  
What stars? Jason the devil man running away.. T_T What is this world coming to... J/P Anyways... Leave me some thoughts so I know if y'all like it! 


	3. Hiyuri's hope, Three shining stars

Note- I don't own sailor moon... You get the idea ^_^   
  
Chapter 3: Hiyuri's hope, Three shining stars  
  
  
"Hmm... This place is a mess..." she said after they walked around the once familiar area for a while looking for any sources of life.   
  
"Maybe, someone attacked earth again?" another voice asked.  
  
"Yaten no baka! What gave you the first indication of that?" another voice said in a huff, "I hope they made it out, if that was the case"  
  
"I'm sure they did Sei. You know them..." the taller of the three said trying to be helpful and hopeful at the same time.  
  
"Ya know he's right Sei! Besides, I'm sure if it was looking to horrible for them, they would have atlest tried to contact us..." the shortest of the three said as they walked into the park.  
  
"I suppose your right... I just worry..." she said as she dehenshined, then sat down on a near by bench, while the other two dehenshined and stood across from him.  
  
"Hai... But it's understandable... We leave then come back to earth looking like this... Something seems out of place about this..." Taiki said with a slight sigh.  
  
"Yaten, stop touching my leg damnit!" Seiya yelled in a peeved tone.  
  
"That's not me Seiya! Do you think I'm that messed up?" he yelled back.  
  
"Stop..." a weak voice said, in hopes of getting the attention of the three.  
  
"Oh my..." Seiya said as he looked down and saw her, then started feeling slightly ill. 


	4. The others show up, An odd moment in the...

Note- I still DO NOT own Sailor Moon... You fools ask me again and I will surly have to hurt someone... ~_~  
  
  
Chapter 4: The others show up, An odd moment in the park  
  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Yaten yelled looking down at her, feeling a bit sick his self.  
  
"Hey, back off... You shouldn't yell at her... She probley knows just as much as we know..." Seiya half yelled at Yaten.  
  
"Yes, sir! I think you need to chill a little Seiya." Yaten said in a sarcastic tone, then sat back down.  
  
"Hey! I think I found Hiyuri guys!" Ami said as she ran in the direction of Yaten, and Seiya's voices.  
  
"I think your right... Come on guys we have to go make sure she's alright!" Minako said and followed Ami, with the rest following after her.  
  
"Predictable... You two would fight even if you were on your death beds..." Makoto said with a slightly irritated sigh.  
  
"So... The point being?" Yaten shot back more then a little annoyed.  
  
"Just shut up already!" Rei said then sighed.  
  
"Right, whatever... Okay so what are we gonna do with her?" Minako asked pointing to Hiyuri.  
  
"Good question... I think we should be able to find some place to put her for the night..." Ami said looking around, then saw the apartment building, "That should work for now... But I think we should find some where else to stay tomorrow..."   
  
"Good Idea Ami!" Rei said in a bit of a better mood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Horrible I know... ~_~ I usually write better when I'm in a bit of a depressed mood, but it seems that I didn't do to well this time... Hopefully I can get some notes this time ^_^ If you like it lemme know, if you don't like it... Still let me know ^_^ If you might have any ideas let me know and I'll be sure to give you credit for them ^_^ Okay well I'm done now... ^_^ Oh yeah! Sorry for it being so short I was in a hurry! ^+^ 


	5. The turning of another, Hiyuri's chance ...

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters. What I do own is about $189, 5 McDonalds uniforms, a number, my guitar and key board, and my clarinet... In other words I'm completely poor... NO SUING, AM I CLEAR? ::giggles:: otay then! ^_^ Enjoy the chapter!   
  
  
Chapter 5: The turning of another, Hiyuri's chance at rest ruined.  
  
Michiru and Seiya sat next to Hiyuri, who was laying down on a bed they had found somewhere in the apartment complex. Haruka was going to stay with them, instead for Michiru. But Michiru knowing how Haruka felt towards Seiya went in her place to keep an eye on Seiya. Right now they didn't need Seiya and Haruka's senseless fighting.   
  
"Seiya-chan... What was that?" Hiyuri asked as she slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the two of them.  
  
"I'm not sure..." he said standing up to turn and look around the room, then took note that Michiru was missing. 'Hmm... I wonder where she went...' But any questions in his mind were washed away as he turned around and saw both Jason and Michiru hovering over Hiyuri.  
  
Both of them started laughing in that evil tone, which made Hiyuri want to scream, but she didn't, and she knew better, then to do so. Instead she reached up with both her hands and slammed their heads together knocking them out.   
  
"We have to get out of here... NOW!" she yelled sitting up on the edge of the bed and holding her shoulder.  
  
"Right!" Seiya said nodding in agreement to what she had said, walked over to her, picked her up and carried her out of the room.  
  
"Guys... Hate to 'sleep and run' but they'll be up soon... We have to get out of here..." Hiyuri said with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Right..." the others said and turned to walk out, with the exception of Haruka, who decided to walk back towards the room.   
  
"Seiya, we can't just leave her there by herself!" Hiyuri stated, but she knew better, so they left anyways.  
  
"Don't worry she'll catch up soon..." he said with a smile.   
********  
  
My turn to talk again ^_^; Well this story has it's ups and downs... When you have writers block it's hard to write anything good... But this might be one of my best chapters yet ^_^;;;; Anyways Please Review! ^_^ You can even flame me... Just... Do it! ^_^ See ya minna! 


End file.
